Snow Bunnies
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve finds a way to get some fun out of a winter chore. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Snow Day, #Domestic Avengers, #Team as Family, #Christmas, #Established Relationship, #Attempt at humour, #Cap-IM Holiday Exchange, (Community Gift for the '2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange')


Winter had descended upon New York, covering the city with a thick layer snow. The last few days, more so. A flash storm had delivered near record levels of snow. Now the storm was over, servos vehicles moved about, systematically clearing the roads.

Steve stood before the rest of the avengers in the main room of the mansion. "I just think that we should get the drive way cleared at least. It shouldn't be too hard" he said.

The rest of the avengers, warm mugs in hand, didn't think so.

"C'mon, Cap. Its cold outside and it will probably be dark soon anyway" Clint groaned. He was sick of all this snow already, Steve knew, he made everyone well aware of it with all his gripping.

"I know it's cold. We should make a start anyway." He reasoned. Clint was a long shot, he knew… but the others may still help.

"It could snow more overnight! In fact, I am damn sure it is going to snow more overnight" Clint continued, seemingly paying no head to Steve's words anymore. Just complaining into his cup.

"More reason to start now. It would be easier to get it done now than tackling it all at once later." Steve looks to the other avengers, hoping they would see his point. If they just sat around and waited, who knows, the snow might cover the windows. There was no way he wanted to be snowed in. He knew with the mansion being more than one story that was not going to happen… but he didn't want to risk it all the same.

"You know, Tony has people to do this job." Clint told him.

Steve sighed. No, he could see it now, none of the other Avengers were going to help him. One last try though, "They probably have their hands full with the rest of the city. Their own homes, more likely"

Everyone stared at Steve quietly.

"Fine" Steve ground out. He could see Jan reach out as if to pat the spot next to her, to beckon him to sit by her side. Apparently they thought just because they weren't going to help him he was going to give up on the matter entirely. "I will do it myself" he says stiffly and walks out of the room.

He puts on his warmest clothes and gets to work.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the air was getting colder as night approached. He should head in soon, but his works wasn't done yet.

Steve gives a glance at the nearly cleared drive way. "It shouldn't take much longer" he said quietly to himself. He stopped shovelling and looked over at the mansion and dull but persistent pain settled in his chest.

The rest of the Avengers were indoors, drinking hot chocolate, watching Christmas films while he worked out here in the cold. He knew he didn't have to do it. That Tony had workers to do this. But it was a thing of principle; you can't let others do everything for you. It hurt doing this all by himself.

Steve looks at the pile of snow that he had shovelled out of the way. An idea comes to him bringing a sharp grin to his face. He how to have fun with this.

He rubs he hands together for wromth and gets back to work. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Do you think he is okay? He's been working for hours" Jan says, cradling her hot chocolate close.

Hank sighs. "Jan, if he was cold, he would have come in. He's a grown man".

"I just really thought he would have come in by now. It's getting late" she says. "What if he freezes out there?" she says

"Then we will thaw him out in the spring" Clint grumbles, turning up the volume on the TV.

* * *

Steve smiles as he looks over what he has done so far feeling very proud of himself.

He has never made an igloo before, but it wasn't all that hard with all the snow safety training they did during the war. Shaping the snow wasn't all that hard, getting them where he wanted them took a little bit of persuading though.

But he was making fast progress.

* * *

Jan wonders down into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Jarvis" she says around a large yawn.

"Good Morning, Ms Van Dyne" he greats in return.

She looks outside at the fresh snowfall on the windowsill and gasps in horror as something occurs to her. "Jarvis? Did Steve come back from the snow? Have you seen him?" she asks frantically.

"I can't say I know. I haven't seen master Rogers since yesterday" Jarvis says.

"Oh no" she cries and shoots out of the kitchen.

* * *

Steve lounges comfortably is his ice chair in his sizeable igloo home, a proud grin on his face.

His igloo consisted of two large circles and a smaller circle. The first and smallest circle was the entrance room and hall. Complete with a shoe rack and coat hooks. And a floor thatched with leaves and twigs. The left circle contained the kitchen and living room, in which he was now. And the right circle obtained a small study and a bedroom.

It had taken some time to decorate the whole place. He was proud that he had done all without stepping foot in the mansion. Everything he used he got from nature and the tool shad.

Within the shed he had managed to find some white solar powered fairy lights. They were a little broken but it didn't take much to fix. They worked well for the internal and external lights of his igloo home.

* * *

Tony pulls the Royce into the drive of the Avengers mansion and does a double take at the huge igloo on the lawn. Curious he quickly parks the car and heads over.

Beside the door to the igloo is and empty glass jar with a stick. The jar's label reads '_Please ring, do not knock. No soliciting'_. Tony laughs at the message and rings the jar with the stick.

Steve answers the door. "Tony, your back from your trip" he says happily, giving him a quick kiss before pulling Tony into his arms. "Why didn't you say you were going to be back today?"

"Well, I would say I wanted to surprise you, but I think you did a better job of surprising me" Tony says.

Steve laughs and steps aside. "Come in, let me show you around. I would offer you something warm… but I don't have gas or electricity attached to the place yet" he jokes.

Tony follows Steve around the igloo, looking around in awe. This must have taken some time. As always, Steve's attention to detail was amazing. He jokes asks if the mansion was not good enough for Steve anymore.

They finish the tour in the bedroom, both taking a seat on top of the foil thermal blanket on top of the ice bed.

"You know," Steve says, shifting closer to Tony on the bed. "This place still needs to be broken in"

Tony runs his hand up Steve chest with a smirk, "Oh yeah?"

"Care to help me with that?"

He shifts his hand down Steve's chest and into his pants. "It'd be my pleasure, darling"

* * *

Clint wakes up at the frantic banging at his bedroom door. With a groan he gets himself up out of bed and heads over to answer it.

Jan stands at his door, looking frantic. "Steve never came back in last night" she cries.

Panic starts setting in as he wakes up. Steve didn't come back in. "Did you try pinging his Avengers ID card?" he asks.

"YES!" she says. "But he left it in his room. He could be anywhere, Clint!"

Clint feels bad about making the joke about having to de-frost Steve again. What if he was lost? What if he did actually freeze over again?

He rushes over to the window to check how much snow has fallen overnight. He stops short when he sees the large igloo outside.

"What is it?" Jan asks, at his pause. She joins him at the window.

Clint pulls open the window and leans out to get a better look. "I think we can call an end to the search for Cap" he says. "I have a feeling that he's responsible for that"

"Oh, look" Jan says, pointing to the car in the drive. "Tony's back from his business trip"

An odd noise comes from the igloo, drawing both their attentions back to the icy structure. The stay quiet hopping to catch that noise again.

The second time they hear it there was no mistaking with that was. Clint laughs. "I think we can be sure that Steve defiantly doesn't need our help" he says, closing the window to cut out the moans coming from outside, "Let's leave the snow bunnies in peace"

Jan crunches up her nose in distaste.

* * *

**_The End_**

Notes: For the Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange 2019.  
Prompt: Making an Igloo

Thank You, **Parker sparkle** for catching that I accidentally uploaded the wrong story with this. I have fixed it :D


End file.
